


Whispering Wings

by ChibiSailorMini



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: A bit AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSailorMini/pseuds/ChibiSailorMini
Summary: Maya, aka Mew, is a quiet girl gifted with the powers of the Egyptian cat Goddess, Bastet. Or so the Egyptians often thought. And being the adopted sister of Prince Ramses and Moses did very little to help the unusually quiet girl break from her timid nature. As she grows up with Ramses' overzealous and stubborn pride and Moses's mischievous streak, yet self-doubting personality, can she bring her two brothers together to face their inevitable destinies?Maya has long been promised to Ramses, ever since they were kids and even back then, she's always glued herself to his side. With Moses stuck in the middle, the three of them were inseparable.With the approach of her 16th birthday, Mew sees a slow change in both of her brothers as one tries to step up to his father's expectations and the other discovers his true origins. It leads to a tear in the family and the life she has always known. She was always the thread that kept her brothers together, the three of them bound by lies, love, honor, tradition, and death.





	1. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is rooted in Prince of Egypt while blending some elements from other adaptations of the Exodus story from the Bible. This can be counted as a slight au of Prince of Egypt.

There were loud sounds, like thunder and lightning crashing upon the earth. Like drums being pounded on. The earth seemed to tremble, shaking this way and that. It made everything unbalanced. All I could feel was the wetness seeping through whatever held me afloat. All I could see was darkness.

Beasts within the darkness growled, opening their jaws, ready to snap down on my only source of protection. And once they did, the same voice would whisper soothing words in my ears, comforting me with a gentle lullaby.

As I rocked in this river of dreams, fighting through the same terrors that I've always fought, I heard a familiar voice calling to me. It said my name over and over again until...

"Maya... Maya... Mew! Wake up!"

I woke up, gasping for breath as something cold and wet splashed onto my face and I immediately sat up. My heart pounded hard in my chest as I looked around. The light of the Egyptian sun was already high in the sky, shining through the light curtains in my room. Wait... This wasn't my room. My chambers wasn't decorated with swords, animal pelts, and paintings of wars.

I groaned at seeing a familiar face with brown curly hair and dark eyes staring at me.

"Morning to you, too, baby sister." His tone was playful and carefree and a big grin showed a perfect set of teeth.

[i]Gods! Damn my twin brother to the Afterlife and back![/i] I thought crossly, feeling the water dripping from my face and neck.

"Moses." I mumbled while hiding a yawn behind my hand.

Moses just smiled nervously, knowing i was a bit cross. "Come on, what's with the glare? I was just doing my brotherly duty."

"Of splashing water on me?" I asked still cross.

"No, of waking you up." Moses countered in his playfully mocking hurt tone, "After all you fell asleep in Rameses' bed... Oh, does our dear big brother know you fell asleep in his bed?"

I froze in the middle of straightening my dark hair out of my face, wrenching the water out. When I looked at the room again, I cursed under my breath, and that obviously made my twin laugh good naturedly.

"Of course he does." I mumbled. My face felt hot, embarrassment overtaking me. He didn't figure anything out did he? Maybe. Moses was very observant and clever. He could always talk his way out of nearly every situation and come out unscathed.

"Does he? So what were you doing in his room?" The man asked, curiosity lacing his tone. I felt his brown gaze watching my every move as I finally dried my hair. Of course, the blanket and pillow would have to be dried thanks to Moses dumping water on me.

"Nothing. I... I just had a bad dream and I came in here to sleep..." I murmured quietly, my face burning up. It was a half truth.

"Really?" Moses raised an eyebrow but before we could say another word, another voice spoke from across the room.

"I think the real question is 'What are both of you doing in my room?'"

My face burned even more as I blushed. Rameses stood there in the door way, arms crossed, and a half smile on his face. His long black hair, the only part that wasn't shaved off, hung at the side of his head.

"Rameses!" Moses quickly went to our step-brother's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did you know our sister was naked, in your chambers?"

"What? I'm not na-!" I literally felt the sheets of Rameses' bed wrapped around me, touching my bare body. As soon as the reality sunk in, I began to panic. Did Moses see me? Does he know about us? The Servants probably saw as well and...

"Mew? Mew! Are you okay?" Moses asked, both of the princes gave me worried looks. It was Rameses who came to my side.

Rameses knelt beside me and embraced Me. "Mew, it's alright, Maya." His words were lost on my ears as my heart pounded harder now, making my body tense up at his touch.

"E-everyone will know now. They'll know that we're having sex before marriage. Papa will be furious!"

It was Moses' turn to comfort me as he came over and rubbed my back.

"Maya, I was just teasing you." My twin said softly.

"And besides that, Moses already knew about us." Added Rameses, his lips brushing against my temple.

"Wait, what? Since when?" I stared at my twin and lover in shock.

Moses shrugged a shoulder. He failed to suppress a smile as our eyes met. "A few moons ago, when we had that bad storm. I saw you running into Rameses room instead of mine and I saw you two..." He trailed, blushing a bit as reliving the memory.

I groaned again, burying my face into Rameses' shoulder. "Moses!"

"Hey, can't I worry about you?" My brother teased but Rameses, smiling, shook his head.

Rameses put a hand on my chin, gently pulling my face up some. "That's why I stepped out that night, because I heard Moses sneaking around."

"At least now the two of you have someone to cover for you when you want some peace and quiet together."

"Oh Gods!"

"What?" Moses just held his hands out, palms up. "It's the Truth."

Rameses just laughed and hugged me as I groaned again.

"But you'll want a favor, Moses, for keeping our secret." I said.

"And what's so bad about wanting a favor? I mean you two will be the next Pharoah and Queen of Egypt." There was an innocent tune to his words as he said this. Another smile grew on his lips and he now busied himself with dusting off his wig of black hair that had been sitting on a nearby table.

"Moses!" Me and Rameses said in unison and he immediately laughed, placing his wig back over his naturally brown hair.

"Okay, okay, you don't owe me anything! Just name one of your future children after me and we'll be good." He winked at us before finally walking out, leaving us alone together.

"Something about this sounds lovely to me." I muttered sarcastically. Rameses laughed, drawing me into a tighter hug.

"Moses means well and he was just teasing, Mew."

"Yeah, well, why is he always scheming and pulling pranks on us, getting us in to trouble all the time?" I asked as Rameses went over to a nearby trunk and dug through it.

"Well, you know our brother. He's a bit annoying and frustrating at times, but hes always getting us out of trouble." Rameses pulled out a white linen dress with gold fringes on the shoulders and at the collar. It was a bit low cut but it's what an Egyptian noble had to wear.

"I believe you left this behind a few days ago?" The prince teased as he held the dress up for me to see.

I raised an eyebrow, unable to suppress my own smile. "Maybe, or you took it and hid it from me."

The two of us chuckled before Rameses handed the dress to me with a smile.

"I highly doubt that." He then leaned in close, brushing his lips over mine in the softest kiss possible.

"How so, Almighty warrior Prince of Egypt?" I whispered quietly. As I stared into the eyes of my adoptive brother, I saw them cloud over with love mingling with desire. It almost scared me to see him like this.

"Because I remember taking it off your beautiful body after the banquet the other Night." He whispered back. This time, his kisses were fierce, more passionate and he nipped gently at my lower lip before kissing once more. The kiss nearly left me breathless as my hands went to grab his shoulders. His free hand slid down the side of my face, his fingers gently caressing my skin before finding a spot at my hip. It wasn't long before his mouth followed suit, only he stopped at my shoulder, planting a soft kiss there.

"As much as I would love to ravish you, we have to go meet with mother and father." He murmured softly before releasing me.

Damn him to the Afterlife and back!

My heart wouldn't stop beating rapidly in my chest and my knees felt weak but I forced myself to slip into the dress Rameses chose for me. His fingers brushed lightly against my skin as he tied the strings along the back before bringing what was considered the head decorations of the Princess of Egypt out and carefully placing it upon my own head. It was then that the first crowned Prince of Egypt led me out of his room for the meeting with the Pharoah and the Queen.


	2. Families and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family have a meal together resulting in a private heart-to-heart between Maya and Tuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya is supposed to be the twin sister of Moses.

It always made me cringe, not only seeing the slaves working outside of the palace walls, but hearing their cries as many of the guards and overseers cracking their whips at them, striking the so called trouble makers or lazy slaves on the back. Which is why I always refused to go outside of the palace walls, to the thin line where the Egyptian Nobles and some lower classes bordered the hovels that made up the Hebrews' homes. It was a painful sight to see and hear.

It always gave me nightmares. Pair up the sight and cries of the slaves with the strange growls and raging river from my subconscious memories of when the Pharaoh's wife, Queen Tuya, found me and Moses in a basket, floating down the river and one would have the makings of a human turning into a demon, becoming possessed by an evil spirit while going crazy.

On the outside, I appear to be the calm, obedient, and soft spoken adopted daughter of Pharoah Seti and Queen Tuya and the loyal and caring sister to Moses and Rameses, but on the inside, I was full of darkness. I could always feel something tugging at my soul. It felt a lot like sadness and guilt, but it wasn't. It was something indescribable.

The clinking of plates, utensils, and drinking goblets could be heard as I sat there, quietly savoring the taste of the food I had just eaten. Moses and Rameses sat on either side of me as our parents sat across from us, eating, drinking, talking quietly to each other, basically enjoying the atmosphere and company of each other. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see my father's favorite priests, Hotep and Huy, sitting at their own little table, drinking wine and casting sky glances at any one who happens to be looking at them. Hotep, the shorter, fatter priest, sneered at me before leaning closer to Huy, obviously whispering to him now.

I just frowned at seeing them and shook my head. I knew they were planning something. What? I didn't know. My actions didn't go unnoticed as a servant, a woman with short dark brown hair held back by a blue circlet, stepped forward, her brown eyes staring warily at the Pharoah.

"Is the food not to your liking, Princess Maya?" She asked. Her words escaped my attention at first but when she asked again, Moses glanced at me. From over the top of his cup, his eyes flickered to my caretaker, his elbow gently grazing mine to get my attention. "Mew?"

I finally turned my head to Kesi, staring at her.

"Your food, do you not like it?" The woman asked again. She gestured to my food, a simple smile on her face. It was well hidden, but I knew she was smiling at my absentmindedness.

"Oh, no! I mean, I do like it. I enjoy your cooking a lot, Kesi!" I could see Seti and Tuya both looking over at us as a few other servants traded empty plates for new ones with more food and refilled our goblets. A blush formed on my cheeks as I stumbled over my words.

Father, dressed in his white robes with gold lining his sash and collar and hood, the crown of the Pharoah upon his head, watched us with an impassive, stoney stare. You would think he was a statue, unmovable and unfeeling, but he wasn't made of stone. He is flesh and blood with a heavy burden of being the ruler of the Egyptian Empire. His words were always sharp, his tone commanding, but when it was just us, his family, he becomes a soft spoken man full of smiles and emotions. But it was rare to see him smile let alone hear him laugh.

Mother, in her silky white gown and golden bangles hanging off her right arm and her midnight hair held back by her own golden crown with a white lace veil trailing behind, was more open with showing her emotions and a lot gentler than her husband. Motherly concern flickered in her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing a bit. I knew that she would question me later about what was wrong. She always does.

Relief spread over Kesi's face and she bowed before backing away. "Very well." Was her parting words.

I could relax a little, my shoulders relaxing slightly. Again, I saw Hotep and Huy leaning closer to each other, talking once more.

"Maya?" Father's deep voice brought me back to attention like a general calling out to a soldier. Blue eyes met brown as our gazes locked. I felt a ripple of surprise flow through my body at the Pharoah addressing me.

"Papa?" I replied in my quiet tone, never breaking eye contact with him. I watched him take a sip out of a golden goblet before placing it back on the tray before a servant came back to refill it.

"What has you so troubled, Mew?" His voice was mild, hardened by the note of authority that was meant for leading and disciplining an army. To hear him call me by my nickname made me feel more comfortable around him. It wasn't that being around Papa was tense, he just gives off an unsettling authoritative vibe. One fit for a Pharoah of Egypt.

If I were younger, I would be sitting in his lap, babbling away and asking innocent questions until he would chuckle and tell me to eat or to pester my mother. But highly doubt Seti would allow his sixteen year old daughter to sit in his lap so wantonly, especially since we weren't related by blood. That thought unsettled me.

He was patient in getting an answer from me as I sat there, collecting my thoughts for a few minutes. Finally, I breathed in, quickly expelling my breath a second later.

"I was just thinking..." I started, my eyes looked down at my hands now. My cheeks burned from embarrassment. I didn't like speaking very much, but when I had to, I could.

"Of?" Father prompted softly.

"Maybe we could have these family meals more often." what I said was a half lie, but if I had said that his most favored priests were up to something then there would be a lot of tension and stress. So I just lied. But at the same time, I did want more meals with my family.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Doesn't it, love?" Mother's eyes lit up and a smile graced her lips. She reached out and gingerly touched her husband's shoulder.

Seti nodded in agreement, lips twitching with a small smile. "These meals together are always welcome." He said softly, "Perhaps we could have more meals together as a family in the future."

My heart fluttered with joy and I couldn't help myself as I rose from my spot and went in between my adoptive parents, hugging them both.

"Thank you, Mama, Papa." I whispered. Tuya returned my hug with a kiss and a hug while Seti patted my hand that was draped around his neck. After breaking away from them, I took my place between Rameses and Moses once more.

But when I glanced back at the Pharoah, I swore I saw his lips curl back into a pleased smile, but it was quickly covered by the goblet he placed to his lips.

\----  
"What on Earth was that all about?" Asked Rameses later on after our family's evening meal came to an end. The three of us ended up adjourning to our favorite hideaway, which was a simple statue of one of the Gods, overlooking a balcony and a courtyard where the despicable priests, Hotep and Huy hang out. Moses chuckled from beside him, patting our step-brother's shoulder.

"Mew just wants to spend more time with us, maybe--!" Moses didn't get to finish his sentence as I pinched his cheeks. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You want finish your thought, sweet brother of mine?" I asked with an irritable smile.

Moses smiled as best he could through the pain of me pinching his cheeks. "No, not really. Ow!"

"Maya, you can release Moses now. I don't think he meant any harm." Rameses gently pulled my hands away from Moses's face, allowing the younger Prince to rub the pain out of his cheeks. Rameses held on to my hands, stroked the backs softly in an effort to calm me down. "Now what's really bothering you?"

I just pulled away from him, turning my back to him to avoid his gaze. As I rested my arms on the stone balcony, I found myself staring off in the distance, not really focusing on anything in particular.

"Maya...?" Rameses walked up to my side. The first crowned Prince was ready to put his hands on my shoulders when Moses' surprised voice spoke.

"Mother."

I knew she would come around sooner or later. My mother always knew to discuss certain things in private before bringing her husband's attention to it. But Papa could see through me. I could tell. But how long would be until he would pry. No one could keep a secret from the Pharoah.

"Boys, do you mind if I talk with your sister alone?" It wasn't so much a question asking for permission, it was like an order, a command for Moses and Rameses to leave for a bit. Tuya has always had a strange aura of authority like her husband, but she was more approachable then the Pharoah was. Unless you went straight to Seti, Tuya would be the one to handle most of the problems so the Pharoah would have less stress on shoulder.

"Oh, sure, Mother." Moses kissed mama's cheek before walking off and Rameses, who was a bit reluctant, grabbed my shoulder and planted what appeared to be a brotherly kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be nearby if you need me, Mew." The Prince murmured before pulling away. He pecked mama on the cheek as well before following after Moses.

Once we were alone together, the Queen stepped closer. "Maya, what really bothered you during dinner?" She asked gently.

I just focused my gaze on Hotep and Huy just loitering about down below. A few other priests passed by but those two remained where they were. Mama looked at them before touching my shoulder.

"Maya, speak to me, love. What is wrong?" She asked again. Finally, I shifted my weight on my feet and turned my head to look at the woman who raised me. I could see a few wrinkles around her eyes but other than that, Mama's sun kissed skin looked as vibrant as ever.

"If I told you, I might disappoint you and Papa." I replied quietly. I gauged her reaction, and saw concern flooding her gaze. Her face softened as she placed her hands on the sides of my face.

"You could never disappoint us. We love you. You are daughter. Both you and Moses are a blessing sent by the Gods." She began,.

"And when the Gods send a gift or a blessing, you don't ask why." I finished for her and she smiled.

"Exactly. You remembered what I told you." Even Mama's voice was warm and loving. She planted a kiss on my forehead, stroking my hair.

"Of course I do. I remembered everything you and Papa told me." I mumbled as I allowed her to embrace me.

"Then you know that we could never stop loving you."

"Even if we're not related by blood?" I asked.

My question seemed to stun the Queen of Egypt, but she cupped my cheeks, staring me in the eyes.

"Daughter, where is all of this coming from?" She asked. I just shrugged, refusing to meet her gaze. I really dug myself in a hole now.

"Nowhere, I was just thinking lately... About how you found me and Moses and loved us, even though we were just babies, children of some poor woman who probably had no choice, but to give us up."

Her smile was reassuring as she chuckled. But there was an underlying sadness, her eyes filling with sorrow. "I have thought of this, more times than I can count." Mama's tone was soft, barely audible and in her eyes, I could see her imagining the pain my real mother must have felt when she sent me and Moses floating down the river. "Your birth mother loved you and Moses to have sent the two of you through the Gods' hands. Don't you think?"

I inhaled but found myself nodding in agreement. "Yes, but..." I blinked back my tears and touched my mother's hands, holding them to my face, "you are my real mother, Tuya. You found me and my twin brother, and gave us the love and home that our real mother couldn't give with just a lullaby."

The two of us stared at each other, both of us tearing up. Tuya drew me to her body and kissed the top of my head.

"Mew, my sweet daughter." She murmured softly, stroking my hair again. "Seti would be overjoyed to hear you say this. Just as I am."

Even so, I still couldn't help wondering the circumstances for my and Moses's real mother giving us up. I couldn't get the feeling that Papa might know something. But what?


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya finds comfort in Ramses.

One push was all it took to send us to the brink, the moment that all of those caresses, sweet whispers, and kisses had built up to. it was always in this moment that all of our love would pour out into each other and our minds, souls, spirits, and hearts would meet, becoming one. As his body rattled, gasping for air, his arms still around me, holding me close to him, Rameses would rest his forehead against mine. Soothing words of love would leave his lips as he kissed me again before our bodies finally untangled from each other.

When I sat up, getting a drink of water from the bowl one of Rameses's Servants had brought to his chambers (I rarely drank wine due to the hazy affects it would have people if too much was consumed), I felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Rameses whispered against my shoulder as his chin rested there.

"Just quenching my thirst." My voice was quiet as I put the goblet of water to my lips. Unlike wine, the water felt cool and refreshing as it slid down my throat. I could almost feel the coolness seeping into me, flowing to every inch of my body.

His lips curled into a smile against the skin on my shoulder as they gently brushed over it. "You always drink water over wine, why is that?" Rameses asked curiously.

I just shrugged, not really knowing why myself. "Probably because wine can turn one into a fool." I answered. Rameses laughed lightly and gave my middle a soft squeeze.

"Maybe." The Prince let out a soft breath, a contented sigh greeting my ears. I allowed myself to be settled against his chest and rested my head under his chin.

The night was cool, dark and quiet as we sat there. I could smell the incense still burning from a nearby brazier, the ember slowly dying off. Rameses' chest was a comfortable kind of warm, one that always made me feel safe. And the beating of his heart was like a soft humming lullaby, lulling me to sleep.

Just when I was close to drifting off, a thought entered my head, a thought that I always pushed away and buried deep in my soul. As if hearing the thought, Rameses kissed my temple, his hand brushed against my arm in a soothing touch.

"Maya."

"Mmm?" I answered with a small, sleepy groan, my eyes remaining closed as I allowed this rare moment of peace to wash over me.

"You and Moses will be sixteen soon." Rameses's soft voice roused me out of sleep. My eyes opened and I looked at him.

"And?"

"'And?' and I was thinking of doing something nice for you. Throw a feast or perhaps a nice boat ride down the Nile?" His voice became excited at the prospect of spending my birthday with me. "Just the two of us, the whole day without anyone else."

I felt Rameses' hand moving to my lower arm and just rubbing it softly. I just shifted to get more comfortable and looked up at him. The light of the only lit torch in his room casted a golden tint on Rameses' already bronze colored skin.

Compared to him, my skin was paler, duller. Only in the sun would my skin look a bit darker. I already knew, from seeing the slaves side by side, walking around us whenever we were getting lessons from Seti on the various temples and seeing Moses when one passed by, that my twin brother and I were the children of Hebrews. Why else would we have been floating down the Nile River when our stepmother found us?

Seeing Rameses' hand holding my wrist brought about all the usual insecurities of my Hebrew heritage and playing at being Egyptian Royalty. I immediately pulled away from my lover, sitting at the edge of his bed now.

"You don't like the sound of that, do you?" That hurt tone in his voice made me flinch. Rameses's pride always made him more susceptible, open to having his feelings hurt and when he's upset, he would lash out unintentionally.

I know because I've witnessed first hand when Moses would goad him into helping with a prank and when father scolded Rameses for allowing himself to be led astray, my lover would become angry and upset. He even punched Moses once.

I shook my head, imagining the sad look in his eyes and the frown upon his lips. "No, it's not that, Rameses." My heart prickled at the thought of my stupid insecurities hurting Rameses, and my family.

"Then what is it, Maya?" The proud first crowned Prince of Egypt suddenly rose from the bed. He knelt before me, taking my hands into his once more. "Talk to me, tell me how I can make the hurt go away."

My heart skipped a beat, fluttering with joy, but this floundering insecurity of mine hung over me like a heavy rain cloud. Tears burned at my eyes, but only for a second as I breathed in deeply, blinking them away. When I opened my eyes, I pulled my hands out of Rameses's and held them out in front of me for him to see.

"Rameses, look at my hands. Now look at yours. Look and tell me what you see?"

Confusion darkened his facial features as his expression turned from sadness. Rameses did as he was told, the eighteen year old holding his own hands next to mine. Our fingers barely touched as he studied our hands side by side. His face softened and he took my hands into his, planting kisses on each of my palms. "I see the hands of a beautiful girl and the hands of her confused lover." His tone was playful, but his eyes were serious.

A sigh passed my lips, disappointment creeping it's way into my heart. "You don't see the difference in our skin color? You don't notice that I have the blood of a Hebrew coursing through my veins?" I asked. I was getting frustrated at this point and with this agitated feeling came the feeling of guilt, sadness, and feeling trapped. It was the start of another one of my nightmarish episodes, ones that only Rameses could prevent.

"Maya? Of course I see the differences, but what does that have to do with you and me? With us? You may have been born among the slaves, but you are a Princess of Egypt, raised by my parents. The Gods sent you and Moses to my family." Rameses gripped my hands firmly, sensing the start of one of my episodes. "The two of you were part of my family, my siblings and now you, you are my lover, my soul mate, and nothing can change that. When I become Pharoah, you will be my Queen and no one will dare question your slave background. I will decree that you are forever Egyptian Royalty if I have to!"

I flinched at hearing the word Slave. It was a bitter word to hear passing from the lips of my lover. Feeling drained from my small outburst, I rested my forehead on his shoulder, slipping my arms around his torso. "How do you always know what to say to placate the demons inside me, Rameses?" I mumbled as he hugged me against his body.

"I've had years of practice." He whispered. Rameses held me at arms length, his gaze studying my face, searching my eyes for the answer to an unknown question. Before we said anything else, he leaned in close and captured me in a kiss, his hands on my shoulders.

My heart seemed to jump to my throat as we shared a kiss. My hands curled against his chest, only to lay flat, all tension leaving my body.

"I love you, my sweet beloved Mew. Never forget that." He whispered as I allowed him to lead me back to his bed once more.


	4. Count Your Blessings: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya has a confrontation with the Priests.

Dreams are often a funny thing, so were memories. I used to be so sure that my fear of water and thunderstorms were just nothing more than simple fears, ones that were common and all of these Nightmares I've had of traveling down a river with loud noises and the calming lullaby echoing in my soul were nothing, but a dream, one I expected to outgrow. But I didn't.

When I turned 12 years old, our mother, Queen Tuya revealed to me and my brothers that me and Moses had been sent down the river, to be guided by the Gods to the Royal Palace. It was then that I figured out that my Nightmares of the river and a woman singing a lullaby to ease our journey on said river were my memories from when i was a baby.

I breathed in deeply, enjoying the gentle hymns of prayers the Priests uttered to the Gods. I didn't have to say anything as I sat on my knees with my head bowed, my brothers beside me, and our parents in front of us. It was a monthly ritual that the Pharoah does. We go to the House of Ra to offer prayer and tribute to our benevolent deities. This was honestly what I loved most about the temple and the priests. Prayers and just the company of others praying and the company of the Gods.

As I sat here, praying with my heart, I saw Hotep and Huy nearby. Both were kneeling before the statue of Horus. A bowl of red wine and a loaf of bread was being offered to the falcon God. I soon felt the usual pins and needles pain shooting up my legs so I stood up, using the shoulders of my brothers as leverage. The leather pouch strung across my shoulders hit my hips as I did so.

My legs felt a bit weak, but I managed to keep my balance as I started walking away. My father's voice called my name after I took a few steps.

"Maya?" The Pharoah said in his deep voice.

I looked back at him, seeing him sitting straight while on his knees. "Papa?" I said.

His eyes had that knowing gleam but he asked anyways. "Where are you going?" he asked. I could see Hotep and Huy staring at us, glaring at me with a smug smile.

"I am going to pay tribute to my Guardian Spirit, the beautiful Goddess, Bastet. If it pleases my lord Pharoah?" I answered, bowing my head in respect.

Pharoah Seti dipped his chin in acceptance, "You may, Sweet Mew. Remember the Goddess who blessed you the day you came into our lives."

"Thank you, Papa and I will never forget." I whispered and I gave another bow before walking off. I heard Moses asking our parents for the same permission and my twin soon joined me.

We walked through the House of Ra, walking past various statues and people praying at the their feet. It wasn't long before we came to one of the chambers with many statues of cats sitting and laying on their bellies. Each cat wore intricate collars and necklaces on their necks, a few of them wore arm bands on their paws. All the gazes of the feline statues stared in one direction, their eyes looking at a large statue of a woman.

The statue was painted gold and whoever made this statue had made her with care. Her long flowing gown barely touched the floor, showing the various anklets adorning her feet. And when you looked at her face, her face was that of a cat, long black hair reached just past her shoulder blades, held back by a circlet set upon her head. Her blue eyes stared back at me and that stare always made me shiver with awe.

Moses touched my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ready?"

I nodded, allowing Moses to steer me a bit closer. The two of us knelt at the feet of Bastet, the Cat Goddess, and set about preparing our tribute to her. Moses grabbed some of the match and Flint, striking the two together to light the sticks of incense. Soon the chamber of Bastet was smelling like lavender and Jasmine. Drawing the bowl for offerings closer, I shrugged off the leather pouch and carefully uncapped it. Cream, made and prepared by some of the nearby cattle owners and shepherds, streamed out of the pouch, much like a waterfall. The bowl filled up quickly and Moses knelt beside me, head bowed as I uttered a Prayer of thanks to Bastet.

Because I had blue eyes like the said Goddess and was mewling like a kitten when our stepmother found us, the Pharoah and the Queen would say that Bastet had blessed me and watched over me. I don't know if it was true or not, but I've always felt a connection to the Goddess. Just being around her statue or hearing her name was enough to bring me comfort.

Once my prayer ended, I lifted my head and glanced up at the statue. Moses chuckled to himself from beside me, his head still bowed, a smile graced his lips.

"What's so funny? I asked, suppressing a smile of my own. When i looked at my brother, I saw him lift his head.

"I was just thinking of how peaceful it is without Hotep and Huy sucking up to father at every minute." A coy smile spread over Moses' face, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief. I couldn't help giggling, holding my hand to over my mouth.

"M-Moses, don't say that!"

"But it's true. Those two are always chattering, never being quiet." Moses continued, he moved his fingers as if to form a mouth and moved them as he imitated Huy's hissing voice, "It is not your fault your children practice the art of blasphemy."

My giggles got louder as Moses continued, making various movements, poking fun at our two least favorite people. Moses always poked fun at them. He was always playful and mischievous, pulling pranks on Hotep and Huy, and getting me and Rameses in on it. As revenge when we're caught and being scolded by father, the two priests would use every chance during the scolding to make sly remarks aimed at us.

"Think that's funny, do you?" A voice dripping with venom hissed the words from behind us. Moses quickly pulled me behind him as we stood up and faced the two conniving priests. If anyone looked more menacing then father right now, it would be Hotep and Huy. The two of them glared at us.

"Well, of course. You two are nothing more than court jesters to my father." Moses glared back at them with narrowed eyes.

I just grabbed onto my brother's arm, almost scared he might do something foolish if the two men standing before us provoked him enough.

"Brother, no." I murmured.

Moses just ignored my quiet warning as Hotep and Huy took a step closer. His arm was held out in front of me as if to shield me. I never knew why Moses and the two men were always at odds with each other. But if angered enough, Hotep and Huy could be deadly. They know their way around the higher powers, or so they claim. Magic tricks and sneaking around is what they do, but they can also slip in a drop of poison into your goblet if they don't like you.

"You two should count your blessings that you weren't slaughtered with the rest of those slave babies." Hotep growled. His partner smirked from behind him.

"And let's not forget drowning in the river or being eaten by the crocodiles." Huy smiled with a malicious kind of glee that almost made me gasp. Moses's body grew tense with anger as the priests both sneered at us.

"You should show us the proper respect, we are the Princess and Prince of Egypt." It surprised me to see how angry Moses was getting. I could feel his hand flexing, the fingers curling against his palms.

"Respect?" Hotep scoffed, his eyes going wide. He then looked at Huy, lips slowly curling into a sneer. "Did you hear what these slaves said, Huy?"

The thinner of the two just laughed, holding onto Hotep as he did so. "They think they're royalty?"

Moses's hand twitched, but I slipped his hand into mine, squeezing it gently.

"Brother, just ignore them and let's just go." But he wasn't listening. The anger taking a hold of his heart was making it hard for him to keep his composure.

"You two are nothing more than pet slaves to the real Prince of Egypt, strays that the Queen saved from drowning and took pity on."

I tugged Moses's arm, trying to budge him. If the Pharoah caught us arguing with the High Priests, it wouldn't be pretty. "Moses, let's just go. Please?" I begged him, my hold on his arm tightening a bit as i pulled on him once more.

After moments of glaring and heavy tension, Moses finally budged and allowed me to lead him away. I heard the Priests snickering and muttering something as we passed them.

"Enjoy your time with Prince Rameses while you can, Princess. You wouldn't want anyone to find out about your premarital affairs with him."

My heart leapt into my throat at the priest's words. Fear settling into the pit of my stomach. "How did you-?"

Hotep sneered more, stepping closer to us. Moses, pulled me behind him once more. But it failed to stop Huy from coming up behind us and grabbing me by the neck.

"We have spies everywhere dear Princess, we know and see all." Huy hissed in my ear, him being uncomfortably close. He squeezed hard on my neck, the pain made me yelp. Moses just scowled and before I could stop him, he shoved the priests away, the two spiritual servants of the Gods falling over.

"Leave my sister alone!"


	5. Count Your Blessings: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations can lead to trouble.

It's strange how many things can happen in such a short amount of time. In under three minutes, Moses and I went from being calm and laughing to being shaken and riled. Moses was never one to physically harm anyone, or to raise his voice. He never gets angry. A little annoyed sometimes and he was always annoying Hotep and Huy and pressure me and Rameses to join in pranking them, but they were harmless pranks that Moses concocted to cheer us up.

But thanks to Hotep and Huy's actions, Moses's anger spilled over and he had laid a finger on them. He pushed them away to protect us both, but knowing Hotep and Huy, they could lie to Papa and say that Moses was in the wrong and they were just trying to help us.

I closed my eyes tightly, my head resting in Moses's back as we stood there. My hands were curled into fists, as if I were clinging to Moses. But there was nothing to grab. I certainly didn't want to grab onto golden chain that hung about his back, holding a red stone to his chest.

"You damn little brat!" Hotep growled. The high priests stood back, both of them grabbing onto each other. Hotep looked beyond angry as he slowly took a step towards us once more. Every step they took, Moses, keeping me behind him, would move us both back out of their reach. My heart was beating rapidly, fear making me tremble. "You will pay for your mockery and disrespect of us!"

It seemed like an eternity as we stood here, backed into this corner, and trapped by Hotep and Huy. But just as the priests got within reach of Moses, we heard voices calling our names. One sounded closer.

"Moses? Maya?"

"Moses!"

"Maya?"

"Here you two are... What's going on here?" Rameses' voice rippled through me. Mama and Papa weren't far behind as my step-brother entered Bastet's Chambers.

Moses finally relaxed some as did the two idiotic priests. "Rameses," my twin breathed, relief in his voice.

Our step-brother's eyes flickered between the four of us, and rested on me. "Hotep, Huy, why are my brother and sister in the corner like trapped prey?" Rameses masked his own anger with confusion. He was quite the good actor when he needed to be.

"Well, you see, Prince Rameses," Huy began.

"We came in here to pay tribute to the beautiful Bastet when Princess Mew--!"

"It's Princess Maya to you!" Moses said sharply, "You don't have the right to address my sister by her nickname, not after all that you have said to us and did to her!"

The priests looked horrified, shock appearing on the men's faces. Rameses's eyebrow furrowed at this. He then looked at me and Moses again.

"Maya, what did the Hotep and Huy do to you?" Rameses's anger scared me sometimes, but I knew he wasn't angry at me. He was angry at Hotep and Huy, angry that someone had scared me or done me harm.

I didn't budge. I didn't speak. I just closed my eyes, trying to suppress the tears threatening to fall, and stayed glued to Moses's back. My forehead rested against the back of Moses's shoulders and Moses was unmoving.

"Hotep and Huy were making death threats against us, and Huy laid a hand on Mew," His voice was full of forced calm, but his brown eyes darkened with anger. They were focused on Hotep and Huy, especially Huy.

Again, Hotep and Huy glared at us, but Hotep spoke. "My brother did no such thing. As we were saying before, we came in here to pay tribute to Bastet."

"When Princess Mew--Maya," Huy quickly corrected himself as he spoke, "started to have, hallucinations,"

"Visions, she seemed to be in pain so we thought we could help."

"Prince Moses attacked us!"

Just as if they were kids, Hotep pointed a finger at my twin as huy nodded, assenting to their fabricated lie.

"It was to protect my sister." Moses argued. Moses breathed in deep, lowering his voice after feeling me flinch behind him. "Rameses, I wouldn't have..."

His words were cut off at hearing Tuya down the hall, calling for us, beckoning us to come. Her voice, Mama's concerned voice, prompted me to slip out from behind Moses and run to her. I ran past a startled Rameses and almost collided with the Pharoah as I ran down the temple corridor.

Arms caught me before I could fall. "Maya?" Pharoah Seti's voice brought me to attention. I looked up at him. His face softened with concern, the lines of aging showing at the corners of eyes and mouth. "What's wrong?"

Before I could answer, Hotep called out, accompanied by the voices and footsteps of my brothers and Huy coming down the hall. "Lord Pharoah!" The priests both said in surprise at seeing my father.

My stomach clenched despite feeling my father's hands on my shoulders attempting to comfort me. In his own way, Papa was caring and could be comforting, but he could also be stern and strict. I felt Ill at the possibility of the man I called father believing his followers over his children. Papa looked at all of us with narrowed eyes.

"What is going on?"

I flinched at hearing that commanding tone, but I didnt answer. Moses, Hotep, and Huy started speaking at the same time, reminding me of a hive of buzzing bees. I had no choice, but to cover my ears. They kept trying to talk over each other until.

"Silence! Pharoah speaks!" The Pharoah was irritated now, but he could be more willing to listen. His angry tone silenced them in an instant. When Papa said this, both of his hands raised from my shoulders, one grabbing the crook tucked into the sash about his waist, and crossed in front of his chest. Once they were quiet, his arms lowered and his attention focused back on me. Hotep, Huy, and Moses bowed their heads.

"Now, Mew," Papa said after a moment of silence. I had managed to calm myself down quite a bit, but my body was still a bit shaky.

"Papa?" I whispered softly, looking back at him.

"What happened?" Papa placed a hand back on my shoulder, his eyes soft and full of concern.

I inhaled, taking an extra second before starting. "After me and Moses went to pray to Bastet, Moses started joking around, trying to cheer me up like he often does. While he didn't mean any harm, the priests took it as an insult so they started saying my brother and I are just mere strays that Mama found. They said we should have been drowned and fed to the crocodiles in the river. And Huy grabbed my neck."

His eyes went wide and Papa became even angrier. "Where at on your neck? Show me."

Bowing my head low, I allowed Moses to push my hair over my shoulder. My brother's hand touched the base of my neck where Huy had squeezed.

"He touched her here, Father." Moses answered.

Papa must have seen a bruise or maybe it was feeling me flinch in pain as his hand gingerly touched the spot, he immediately glared at the priests. They both cowered under his glare.

"My lord Pharoah, we would never hurt the precious Princess Maya!" Hotep said with a week smile.

"That's right, your Majesty!" Huy nodded, fear in his eyes. "She, she was in pain so we tried helping her."

"Right and the Princess was having hallucinations, and Prince Moses shoved us."

I glared at the men, feeling my own anger coming on. "I was not having hallucinations!"

"Maya!" Papa's stern tone stopped me from saying anything else. He gestured to Rameses. "Prince Rameses, take your brother and sister back to the palace while I deal with these two."

"Yes, Father." With that said, my step-brother gently grabbed my elbow and started to lead me away with Moses following close behind.


	6. Guessing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a guessing game.

"Father was livid! You should have been there, Mother." I heard Rameses spouting off his anger towards Hotep and Huy, and the incident from the temple. He paced around angrily while Moses helped Mama tend to my neck. My twin held me gently so I wouldn't squirm when she placed a healing balm, one that is said to leave behind a burning sensation, onto my neck.

The lotion felt cool at first, but as soon Mama put a little bit of pressure on my skin to rub it in, the burning sensation started. My body tensed at the tingling that surged through the muscles in the back of my neck. Moses's voice spoke quietly to me as he gently held onto me.

"And then those damn fools had the audacity to try and say Mew was having hallucinations. Huy even told Father that Moses attacked him when they were the ones making death threats!"

"Rameses, I understand your anger, my son, but try to control your temper. Your father will deal with them. You worry about your duties as the first crowned Prince of Egypt." Mama's sharp tone made my lover snap to attention and she continued massaging my neck. Her gentle touches were making the burning sensation go away.

Rameses sighed softly walking up to her side, arms still crossed. "I'm sorry, Mother, it's just that, Hotep and Huy said awful things about Moses and Maya, and they're still working as Father's Priests..."

I opened my eyes at hearing my step-brother, his words snapping me out of the beginning stages of sleep. "What?!" I immediately pulled out of Mama and Moses's hold, sitting up.

"Maya! Lay back down, we need to apply this ointment." Mama said sternly. But I ignored her, looking at Rameses.

"Rameses, what do you mean?" I couldn't help feeling anger stirring up inside me. "I thought Papa had banished them? Or put to death?"

Rameses shook his head as Mama put her hands to her temples.

"Maya," Mama sighed.

"No, he didn't." My lover's tone made me flinch.

"Apparently, whoever they had spying on you and Rameses gave them leverage to stay in Father's good graces." Moses said finally, his gaze flew to Mother. "Just ask Mother what she and Father learned from them."

Shock rippled through me, bringing about dread. I mentally prayed it wasn't that my premarital affairs with Rameses.

Oh Gods, Bastet, please say they didn't find out about us...

When I turned my head in Mama's direction, i saw her, trying to avoid my gaze. "Mama?'

She rubbed her temples again before speaking. "Hotep and Huy said someone saw you and Rameses were being... Intimate." Mama finally looked between me and Rameses, her son looking as astounded as I was.

It took a minute for him to find his voice, but when he spoke, three words tumbled out:

When, how, and who?

"Who found out, when and how?" Rameses whispered, it was in this moment that me and my brothers just stood there in silence.

"I don't know, the priests never said who their informant was." Mama let out another sigh, but her gaze rested upon me. "Mew." Her words were quiet as she spoke my name.

Of course the attention would be on me now, it was me who had snuck into my big brother's bed so many times when I was that shy, scared little sister that wanted her big brother. I was the one always became jealous of Moses when Ramses granted our brother all of his attention. I had made millions of excuses to be by his side. It was Rameses who had given me the nickname of Mew. He was the one I had run up to at the Feast of Horus when he had his sixteenth birthday, kissed him, and told him my feelings. I was just fourteen and my fourteen year old self was an awkward confusing mess called a teenager, but she knew she wanted to mean more to her big brother then just being his little sister. I wanted him to love me like a woman and I love him like the man he was to become. I had shared his bed and along with it came shared kisses, gentle touches, and sweet whispers. Rameses granted my wishes a few weeks following my confession and we've been inseparable since, keeping our premarital affairs a secret.

I clenched my hands against my sides as Rameses now looked back and forth between our mother and me, his mind drawing up a conclusion.

"Mother, surely you don't think Maya is the one that told them?" The Prince replied faintly. He reached out, coming to my side as if to protect me from any accusations.

The Queen of Egypt merely shook her head, the decorations in her hair swinging among each of the dark strands.

"No, Rameses. But Maya might have a clue as to who."

It was Moses's turn to become the protective brother as I felt his arms going around my waist, drawing me more into his lap. But my twin said nothing so she continued.

"Maya, do you have any idea of who might have told the Priests?"

I just breathed in deeply like I would whenever I was being questioned by my parents. And as always, I thank the Gods for giving them patience while waiting for my answers. I almost couldn't think of anyone until I saw one of mama's servants in the distance, her attention focused on what ever task she was given and then it hit me. A river of memories flowed through my mind, it was a torrent, a tidal wave of images flashing through my mind. Each one surfaced until, one particular night came to me.

\----  
A giggle escaped my lips as we walked through the somewhat dark and empty palace. Everyone was in the banquet hall, enjoying the festivities. We had slipped away for a bit. It was a bit dangerous, but part of me hoped that Mama and Papa would be distracted by all the guests, who had come to celebrate Rameses's birthday.

His arms slipped around my waist, drawing my body to his. He leaned in. Something he said made me giggle and then our lips collided. Over his shoulder I saw her staring...

\----  
"Kesi." I whispered, my heart felt like it stopped in my chest. Mama's eyes narrowed as did Rameses's.

"Maya, what do you mean?" Mama asked.

I just grabbed a lock of my hair, nervously playing with it, "On the night of Rameses' eighteenth birthday, when we snuck away, I remember seeing Kesi staring at us."

"So you think Kesi might have told Hotep and Huy?" There was no anger in her voice. It was calm and contemplating.

I just shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but it could be a possibility."

Mama sat there on the bench, her feet tucked under her body and her eyes narrowed in thought. She stayed like this for a bit before giving a confirming nod. "Kesi has been hanging around them a lot lately. Perhaps I should question her." She mused. Mama finally rose to her feet and placed a hand the side of my face, planting a soft kiss on my forehead. She then kissed my brothers on their cheeks. "Take care of your sister, boys. Me and your father will see you three tomorrow."

"Yes, Mother." The three of us said this in unison as she walked away. Once she was out of ear shot, Moses spoke.

"Sometimes I fear mother's wrath then father's."

The three of us laughed nervously at this and I shook my head. Moses speaks some truth there. Sometimes our mother can be even more fierce than our Father.


	7. New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya meets someone new.

Once again, the Egyptian Sun was high in the sky, signifying another hot day. The sand still retained the coolness from the cold desert night, but it wouldn't be long before the sun would heat it back up. I could see many of the Hebrews struggling with carrying heavy loads or just struggling to walk. The cracks of whips and the cries littering the air is what used to scare me when I was little. They still do actually.

I trudged through the sand, weaving my way through the throng of slaves, trying my best to ignoring the cries of pain and the curses the Egyptian Overseers tossed at the slaves as they barked orders and struck them down with their whips. I sometimes hated the sand.

I coughed as my feet scuffed up some sand, but I kept going until a strangely familiar voice spoke.

"Princess Maya? Is that you?" The voice called. At first, I couldn't place the voice. I looked around, my eyes scanning the lines of Hebrews. None of them seemed to be paying any attention to me. Some might have glanced at me in passing, but they were far too concerned with carrying the heavy loads on their backs, working on their given tasks, or they were scared of the thought of being flogged for accidentally harming or upsetting the Princess of Egypt.

When I didn't see anyone, I just started walking again until I felt a two on my shoulder. I quickly spun around and to my surprise, it wasn't someone I could recognize so easily. A tall man stood before me, at first glance he looked older but the look in his eyes and the smile on his lips told me he wasn't any older than Rameses. His garbs were definitely Egyptian, but he was nothing more than maybe a soldier or the son of a general. I couldn't tell since so many people served in the Pharoah's court.

The man's smile faltered a bit at seeing my confusion. "You don't remember me, do you?" He asked.

"I don't even know who you are so if you'll excuse me." Again, I turned around and started walking off when he spoke.

"Mew, wait!" He even grabbed my arm. His touch and the fact that he so casually said my nickname was startling. It sent a wave of surprise and unease rippling through my body. I wished I had gone to the temple with my family. Instead, I chose to oversee some new construction project my father's most trusted General, Jabari was working on.

My body tensed at feeling his fingers wrapping around my arm. He immediately released me, bowing his head in apology.

"My apologies, Mew, I di-!"

"Princess Maya! You don't have my permission to call me by my nickname." I hoped i sounded like a true Princess of Egypt. It was always hard for me to sound stern and forceful like my father, probably because i was always so soft-spoken.

Again, he bowed his head in an apology. "Forgive me, Princess Maya, I mean no disrespect."

I still felt a little perturbed over how someone other than my family could just speak to me like an equal. "State your business or begone."

This strange man before me smiled and he dipped his head. "Of course, Princess. I am Tau, my father is the Pharoah's High General..."

"Jabari. " I finished for him. My brain was working overtime, trying to seek out a memory of this man. I knew of his father, but of him....?

A deep laugh left Tau's lips as his smile returned. "So you do remember me."

"Erm, no. I only remember Jabari because of the meeting with the Pharoah the other day. Sorry," I mumbled, feeling my face reddening from embarrassment.

Tau chuckled, stroking the thin beard on his chin. "It's fine. We were just children when we last saw each other, you always glued to the princes' sides, determined not to leave Prince Rameses' sight and they always protecting you like a lioness protecting her cub."

"Um..." I casted a nervous glance at the Hebrews walking around us and the overseers yelling in the distance, willing for someone to save me from this humiliation.

"Anyways, I assume that you are here to see the progress in your father's new temple?" Tau said. I just nodded, wanting to run away. But I had a duty to fulfil.

"It's just right through here, Princess." A hand went to my shoulder as he led me through the sand and the slaves working in it. The closer we got to what looked like the beginnings of an archway leading into what would be another temple, I heard the cries of the Hebrews.

Ahead of us was a table, a pedestal setting underneath an awning. A stack of Papyruses and scrolls laid off the side as a group of men and servants tending to them poured their attention over an open scroll. My stomach did a complete flip at seeing all of these important men. There were a few Hebrews standing around, waiting for their tasks. I bet they were glad not to be working in this heat, but equally scared to not be working.

"Father." Tau said loudly and a man, much older, looked up from the papyrus laying open on the stone surface. Jabari smiled and he walked out from the group of officials to embrace his son.

"Tau, my son," Jabari suddenly took notice of me and almost immediately, he released his son. He bowed his head, "Princess Maya. It is good to see you again."

"Er, I feel the same, General Jabari." I almost forgot the rules of social etiquette when talking to Government officials as I stood here, wishing I were anywhere else, but here. I was never good at public speaking and without Rameses or Moses to offer support, I felt like a fish out of water. Only instead of just flying out of the water, I was laying on land, gasping for air that can be given by water.

As General Jabari led me over to the table, I noticed two slaves standing nearby. A man and a woman. The woman wasn't noticeable right away, but the man beside her, casting nervous glances over his shoulder, was. He looked strangely familiar with wild brown curls and his dark brown eyes that darted this way and that. I couldn't help comparing the mousy stare to the puppy dog eyes Moses had perfected throughout our life.

The woman was shorter and not as skinny, but she too had the same soft eyes as my brother and her hair, albeit tied back, was long and dark brown like mine. It too was wavy with soft curls framing her face.

I couldn't help glancing at them every so often, keeping an eye on them as General Jabari began his explanation, his fingers trailing along the drawings showing on the papyrus.

"As you can see, Princess Maya, we are planning on building several monuments within this new temple." Jabari pulled another scroll closer within everyone's line of vision. The new scroll showed the inside structure of what looked like a temple. "And here," the general pointed, "we are putting in a chamber of Bastet."

I wasn't listening as I was looking at the two Hebrews. Something was making me want to talk to them, but I stayed where I was, half listening to the explanation on the new temple's layout.

Tau noticed me looking elsewhere. "Princess Maya?" He whispered softly. It wasn't until I felt a hand snaking to my shoulder blades. The slow deliberate dragging of fingers on my skin made me shiver. I quickly pulled out of Tau's reach. A frown grew on his lips. "Princess?"

Again, I felt his hand touching my skin. Only one man was allowed to touch me so intimately like that and only my family were allowed to hug me, let alone touch the back of my shoulders.

"Don't touch me!"

Tau's hand stopped just at the base of my neck, right where Huy had touched me. It still made feel uncomfortable.

"I am sorry, Maya." He then withdrew his hand.

Jabari seemed to notice this. "Is something wrong, Princess Maya?" He asked this in a soft friendly voice. "Because if my son has done something wrong,"

"N-no, everything is fine. Just, everything looks great and you can can start the construction without me." I stammered, feeling a bit embarrassed. My body felt like it was on fire, but I ignored it. I forced myself to Stop shaking.

Thankfully, Jabari bowed in agreement. "Of course, Princess. Give my regards to the Pharoah." He then turned to a nearby servant. "You. Escort the Princess back to the Palace."

The servant quickly bowed, grabbing the long pole with the large leaf-like shaped fan on top. As soon as he was within reach, he held it over me, the leaf-like fan blocking out most of the sun's rays.

It made me uncomfortable having a servant following me around with the sun Shielders. Actually it made me uncomfortable to have servants following me around in general. I would send my own Servants off to do something else. Many people thought I was just being too kind to my hand maidens buy really, I just didn't like having people following me everywhere, willing to do everything for me. At least while knowing i was born a slave and perhaps was unwillingly given up.

The servant stuck close to me as we walked with Tau saying goodbye.


	8. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never look a cat in the eyes, you just might find yourself in the presence of a Holy Spirit.

I breathed in deeply, hiding behind a pillar. I had a hard time getting rid of Jabari's servant. The said servant was stubborn about staying close to me. Maybe it was because i didn't know how to tell servants off very well. I didn't know. My hands grabbed at the cool alabaster stone of the pillar, as I listened for the servant calling for me.

His voice called for me throughout the hall, but I didn't answer. I waited as he passed by my hiding spot. It wasn't until he was gone that I came out. I didn't even wait to see if he would come back through the hall. I just took off running.

I was out of breath as I reached the only place where most Servants weren't allowed unless without his say so, Rameses's room. My face was flushed and my entire body trembled as I allowed myself to fall onto my step-brother's bed. This was the only place i felt safe without my brothers around.

The cool and soft surface of the pillow and the silence of the room was more than enough to make me relax. My shoulders felt lighter now that I wasn't out in the heat, looking over the construction along with a multitude of strangers. My mind didn't feel at ease though. It felt like a cloud pregnant with a storm and if I allowed myself to think, the clouds would burst.

So I didn't.

I just closed my eyes, breathed in deeply, and allowed myself to slip into the world of dreams. I was barely asleep when I heard a soft meowing from somewhere in the room. Something leapt up on to the pile of pillows beside me and then I felt something soft touching the side of my face.

I finally woke up to see a pair of powder blue eyes staring at me. I stared into the feline eyes, I felt something tugging at me. A feeling of fear bubbled within me, paralyzing me. Soon I felt my heart stop and then my surroundings had changed.  
______  
Blue mist swirled all around me, barely lighting up the path before me. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, I saw a strange bright light. It was hard to describe the feelings that swelled inside me. But I wasn't scared. Instead I found a strange feeling of happiness, of serenity and tranquility.

"Please say I am not dead." I whispered to myself as i saw the light burning brightly like a flame.

A voice chuckled, reverberating through my entire being, I could feel a strange force gently tugging at my soul as the voice spoke, the "fire" swirling around my waist.

"You are not dead. I have sent your Sheba to you as a messenger."

"A-Sheba?" I whispered. Of course, my cat, my beautiful brown furred cat that always does as she pleases, coming and going whenever. I gasped at feeling warmth enveloping me now. "Well, that explains why she was in my room, well, Rameses' room."

The warmth made me think of being cradled like a wailing newborn by its mother as the fire's light dimmed down some.

"So, I'm guessing you're not Bastet," I murmured.

Again the chuckle was heard. "You should know who I am, Maya." The voice whispered.

But I shook my head, not knowing what the voice was talking about. "If you were Bastet, you would sound like a cat and your voice would be that of a woman." I kept checking off many possibilities in my head until I heard a distant voice sing.

Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember

My last lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river

That flows through my arms

Drift as I'm singing to you

I see you smiling

So peaceful and calm

And holding you, I'm smiling, too

Here in my arms

Safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember this river lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

I'll be with you when you dream

The song brought about a wave of emotions that had always threatened to surface whenever I was alone. I quickly wipe my eyes with the heels of my hands before inhaling sharply, forcing back the sorrow building up. I didn't like to cry. My chest began to constrict from the sobs wanting to break free from my throat.

The light surrounded me like smoke, as if to comfort me. It was then, when the first tear fell from the corner of my eyes, that I knew what the voice was. I looked up finally allowing tears to flow.

"You're the God of the Hebrews. aren't you?" I whispered.

A strange force blew a few strands of my hair as if it were a parent planting a soft kiss on their child's brow to comfort them.

"I am." The voice whispered. I guided you and Moses from your mother's arms to the safety of the river and into the Pharoah's palace."

I clenched my hands into fists, willing myself to calm down. "If you saved me and my twin brother then why didn't you save the hundreds of children that my stepfather slaughtered? You have the power to do many things in this world."

There was an eerie silence as God aid nothing and my sorrow was slowly turning into anger at all the lives that were taken needlessly when I was born and while I grew up as the Princess of Egypt. God's warmth surrounded me, trying to comfort me.

"Do not let your heart harden, Mew." The Lord whispered. "Yes, I did let those lives go away but you and Moses were chosen."

"Chosen? For what?" My chest was starting to hurt again, but I ignored the pain and held my hands in front of me. For a split second, I thought I saw a pair of hands taking mine, but it was nothing more than the mist swirling around them.

"You already know deep in your heart." As he said this, the mist curled around me once more before trailing away.

Two figures appeared before me. One was dressed in a red robe, a red-brown scarf hanging about his neck. He held a wooden staff in his hands. Curly brown hair and sad brown eyes. I couldn't stop myself from trembling.

"Moses." I whispered. It was an older version of Moses, but I could still tell it was my twin. The Mist-Moses lifted the wooden staff up, holding it vertically straight before slamming it on the ground. A voice, Moses' soon followes.

"Let my people go!"

It was then that the second person moved, becoming more visible. He looked like an Egyptian Pharoah with his face hardened by what looked like pain and anger. I knew just from looking at him that this "Pharoah" was Rameses. Mist-Rameses was older, taller, his eyes staring on with anger and shoulders had become broader. A sneer appeared on his face as he heard the Mist-Moses speaking.

"I will not be dictated to. I will not be threatened. I am the morning and the evening star. I am Pharaoh."

It pained me to hear the angry words and seeing what I saw. I fell to my knees, hiding my face into my hands. "No!"

God's warmth enveloped me, seeping into my soul as if to console me. "Maya, I know it's hard, but you are the only one who can keep the peace between them."

Rameses's voice called out to from me and with one last hug or what felt like one, he released me and the mist faded away.

_____  
"Maya! Please wake up!"

It felt like a huge pressure was lifted and I immediately gasped for breath, my chest hurting like it was in the dream. Arms went around me as I coughed, my chest rattling with the air I drank in. Rameses just rested his head against my forehead.

"Thank the Gods, you're alright." he murmured softly before kissing my forehead.

I finally regained my breath and looked around. It wasn't until I saw Sheba curled up on a silk pillow, that Rameses had placed in one corner of his room for her to use as her bed, that I spoke. Her long mottled dark brown fur made her look like a big brown cloud. Her tail hung over the edge of her pillow and her head was tucked under her paws as she laid curled up on her side. I could see the leather collar decorated with beads and a single sapphire peeking out of her fur.

"Sheba..." I mumbled, the haze was lifting from my mind was slowly dissipating and I couldn't wondering if I really did talk to the God of the Hebrews.

"Maya?" Rameses cupped my cheek, his eyes narrowing in concern. "Are you alright?" His thumb gently stroked the skin of my cheek.

I finally looked at him, but I still saw the form of the Mist-Rameses glaring and full of anger. "Rameses." I reached for him, my left hand touched the side of his head, allowing my fingers to lightly brush a few strands of the locks of hair that hung on the side of his face.

The image of the Pharoah Rameses disappeared as I kissed my lover's lips, both of my arms slipping around his neck. Rameses seemed a bit startled at my actions, but he smiled against my lips and returned it just as lovingly. To my surprise, he trailed kisses along my jaw, stopping at the spot where my jaw melts into my head and neck. I inhaled sharply as the Prince bit gently on my earlobe.

"R-Rameses,"

He was doing it again. He was making my pulse race, making me feel lightheaded and weak in the knees. But his arms kept me from falling. Just as Rameses's hand went to my shoulder, beginning to hook his fingers into the straps of my dress, someone cleared their throat.

I looked over to find Moses walking in. My twin cocked his eyebrow in a knowing manner.

"So, I'm guessing You found our sister unless that's a double?" Moses asked teasingly as we walked up to us.

I only saw the image of the Mist-Moses walking over, his face serious and sad and holding the wooden staff in his hand. I forced the image to go away and I pulled away from Rameses to hug my brother. Moses was a bit startled by my actions but he returned my hug.

"What's wrong with you?" Moses asked me, giving me a good squeeze. The same tears returned and I couldn't hold them back any longer. The sorrow and anger I felt during my talk with the Hebrews' God resurfaced and I couldn't stop myself from weeping. His body tensed up at feeling my tears and Moses just hugged me again. "Rameses, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She's been acting strange since I found her."


	9. Monster Inside

I didn't know how long I cried, but eventually I stopped crying and just fell into a dreamless sleep. Despite having cried in front of my brother and Lover, I refused to tell them what was going on with me. So they didn't ask. But it didn't stop them from wondering and from staring at me in the rare moments quiet.

I tried my best to put the confrontation with the Hebrews' God out of my mind and chose to focus on over seeing the construction of the new Temple Pharoah Seti had asked to be built, even if it meant having to put up with Tau and his father. Jabari was pleasant enough, but his son was a matter in itself. He constantly requested my presence, but I would always find an excuse to refuse. Even if it meant pretending to be summoned by the Pharoah, I didn't want to be alone with the man.

"Easy now!" Called a voice. The nearby slaves were working hard on building the first statue and like always, the ones in charge of the project weren't lifting a finger. Why work when you can have the slaves do everything for you. This is what Tau had said one day and I slapped him, walking away in disgust. A hand went to my shoulder as Tau's father came up to my side.

"Everything is going well, wouldn't you say, Princess?" Jabari began, Jabari was tall like his son and carried himself with dignity, but unlike his son, he never allowed himself to become pompous and say nasty things about others. I never got an uneasy feeling from him.

I just nodded in agreement. How I wished I wasn't here. My duty as the Princess of Egypt forced me to stay here. I didn't want to misplace my father's trust in seeing the construction complete. It was a responsibility and a privilege to have the Pharoah's trust and to be trusted with building his empire.

I inhaled, my chest rising a bit as we stood there. My gaze went to some of the nearby Hebrews, seeking out two particular ones who have been on my mind since the construction began a Moon ago. Already the base of one of the temple walls was started along with the beginnings of one of the statues that would be standing at the archways to the temple.

I quickly caught sight of them kneeling at the foot of the statue, the man taking a chisel to it and the woman hard at work laying down sand and clay at the base. I didn't know why I felt the need to look out for these two, other than the fact that they bore a resemblance to me and Moses. My stomach did a flip at the thought, but I suppressed the nausea and excused myself to Jabari.

I stepped closer to the two and just stood there, watching them. I didn't know what i should do or say. I just stood there, pretending to just watch their work. Part of me wanted to get down beside them and help, but it would look strange to everyone if I did that. Not knowing what else to do, I gestured to a nearby servant holding a tray of a bowl and a goblet of water. The servant immediately came over, holding the tray out to me. I dipped the goblet into the water and took a sip before tapping the Hebrew man on the shoulder.

He nearly jumped out of his skin at me doing that the girl beside him stopped her work and stared at him.

"Aaron? What's wrong?"

I cleared my throat and the two turned their heads. Fear crossed Aaron's facial features at seeing me but the girl beside him looked surprised.

"O-oh, your highness. Is there something we can help you with?" Aaron asked nervously.

I tilted my head, staring at both of them in thought. The girl didn't seem to fear Me. Instead she sat there patiently. I finally held out the cup of water to them. Aaron's eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head.

"N-no, we can't accept, though we thank you, Princess," Aaron stammered, his eyes darted to the nearby guards.

"Aaron, just take it." The woman whispered to him.

"Are you crazy, Miriam?" Aaron shot back.

Miriam just glared at him.

I couldn't help chuckling at their exchange, but i placed the cup into his hands much to his surprise.

"I insist that both of you take a drink. You two look parched." I said gently.

Aaron opened his mouth to refuse, but Miriam slapped him lightly on the back of his head. That prompted him to take a long drink, for which he looked immensely grateful for. He then handed the cup to his female companion and she thanked me before drinking as well.

Seeing these two taking my offer of water made a feeling of happiness swell up inside me. And for once, the guilt of being a Hebrew dressed like an Egyptian Royal dissipated a little. It was still there, but it didn't affect me as much right now.

Once they had taken a drink, Miriam held the cup back to me. A smile was on her face, but there was a strange sense of sadness in her eyes as our gazes locked. "Thank you, Maya." Miriam whispered.

I would usually correct servants when they just called me by my name alone, but Miriam saying it didn't seem to bother me.

"You're welcome." I said softly. I wanted to say more, but a hand slipped on to my back, making me jump. When I looked, I saw Tau giving me a look of pure confusion, his brown eyes narrowed slightly.

"Princess Maya, what are you doing fooling with these slaves?" His tone was a bit irritable as he shot a reproachful glare at Miriam and Aaron.

I simply shrugged his hand off of me and pulled away from him. Miriam and Aaron just backed away as I stood between them and Tau.

"What I do is none of your concern." I retorted bitterly, returning his glare.

Tau's went wide in mild shock. I could see the corners of his lips beginning to curl. I don't know whether it was to laugh or out of anger. I didn't care. He was working my last nerve. Finally as Miriam went to touch my shoulder, the general's son spoke. He laughed but it wasn't warm and hearty. It was one that made my skin crawl.

"I see the rumors are true then." Tau's voice no longer held the polite friendliness that he's used when talking with me before.

"And what rumors pray tell would that be?" I asked sarcastically, crossing my arms. I could see Aaron looking around nervously again. But no one else was paying any attention, except for a few other Hebrews who casted sidelong glances at us once in awhile.

"Oh. You haven't heard anything, Princess?" Sarcasm dripped in his voice. Tau took a few steps away before turning back around to glare at me, a smile on his lips. "Many people in the Pharoah's court say that you are of Hebrew descent and that you're nothing more than Prince Rameses' stray kitten."

I just rolled my eyes, pretending to yawn. "Old news."

Shock must have gotten a hold of him again. I just smirked.

"I already knew these rumors."

"But is it true?" Tau asked. This time his voice rose in volume. "Are you not the child of slaves?"

He meant his mocking tone to intimidate me, but I steeled myself against it.

I glanced at Miriam and Aaron now. The two of them looked beyond frightened. Well Miriam looked angry but Aaron was holding her back, an anxious look on his face.

"It's true that Moses and i were born to Hebrews but as for me being Rameses' play thing, that's completely wrong." I tilted my head, gauging his reaction, "I like to think of myself as his lover, who was found in the river and taken in by his mother."

A snarl erupted from Tau's lips and my so called childhood friend pulled out a sword that resembled a sickle. He pointed the blade at my throat. I barely flinched at seeing the weapon being drawn so angrily. Aaron had pulled Miriam out of harm's way. As I looked to Tau from over the top of the blade, I saw anger there.

"You think you can treat the son of a high general like this when you're nothing more than a prettied up slave whore?"

I just blinked, my brain tossing around his words. I couldn't help laughing at this. Tau didn't find anything funny and neither did any of the onlookers.

"Maya!" Miriam cried, struggling against Aaron's hold.

"You actually think I'm a whore!" I laughed again, "Do you even know the meaning of that word, Tau?"

I yelped at feeling the sword digging into my skin. He seemed to take satisfaction in this for he sneered at me, raising an eyebrow at hearing me yelp. "So, the Princess does have a weakness." He pressed the Khopesh harder into my neck, the steel blade finally nicking my flesh.

My heart started to pound from fright at this point. "T-Tau, please, stop joking around and put the blade away."

The man just smirked even more, his eyes full of malice. The look in his eyes bordered bloodlust. It really scared me if truth be told. "Who says this is for fun?"

He pressed the sword even deeper, forcing me to back step. With every push, I was forced to take a step back to avoid getting cut. We kept at it this until he finally backed into the wall. Miriam screamed my name again as I felt the rough surface of the stone walls digging into my back.

"I could easily take your life away with just one swipe of my sword and no one here would deny that it was an accident. The Princess of Egypt deciding to take her own life because being born of the blood of a slave was too much to bear." His eyes lit up with cold excitement as he said this. The warrior suddenly stopped, his eyes narrowing again, staring at the thin line of blood on my neck. He leaned close to where I felt his breath on my flesh as he slowly lowered the sword.

"I could not kill you if you agree to wed me, Mew." He breathed, his free hand trailed up my side, deliberately dragging his fingers along my hips, until he brought it to rest upon my left breast.

Feeling him touching me so intimately and without my consent made me shiver in disgust. My heart pounded against my ribcage and an icy cold feeling coiled in the pit of my stomach, making me feel ill.

"Well, what do you say to becoming my wife, _Princess_?" Tau whispered lowly as he brought his lips to the small slit on the side of my neck where his sword had dug into my skin. "Your hand marriage in exchange for your safety."

I inhaled, closing my eyes, wishing I wasn't here right now as Tau kissed the cut on my neck. I felt his hand groping me, exploring my body, but when I felt his hand slipping into my dress, his hot palm moving to cup my bosom, anger started to rise in me.

"No." I whispered.

"What was that?" The man asked, his groping ceasing. His hand had cupped my breast.

"No!" I said more forcefully.

Tau's anger seemed to return in full force as he placed the blade back against my throat, his teeth bared in a scowl. "You must not want to live a very long life then."

As he drew back the Khopesh, ready to slash my throat, I closed my eyes, expecting for there to be pain as he wished for my life to end. Tears burned my eyes, threatening to fall. Many thoughts fluttered through my head, many of them were regrets and memories of my loved ones that i would miss when I move on to the Afterlife, or the Netherworld should the Gods deny me entry to wherever it is that the souls of the Egyptian Nobles go to upon their death.

_Please Gods, Goddesses or whatever deity resides over the heavens, please don't let me die now_


	10. Surprises: Part 1

I waited for the pain to come, to feel my blood pour out of my body and the breath stolen from me. Nothing came. For a moment, I heard nothing except for the sound of my frantic heart beat and then....  
  
I heard Tau grunt as some thing struck him. The clattering of his sword flying out of his hand and feeling his other hand releasing me caused me to open my eyes. what I saw nearly made me laugh. Mud was dripping down the side of Tau's face. It was obvious that someone had thrown the ball of muddy clay at him. But who?  
  
More anger boiled within the menacing man as a growl escaped his throat. "Who did this?" He yelled. His brown eyes glared at the surrounding Hebrews, all of them whispering and glancing around the area, as if they wanted to know as well.  
  
Tau's cold gaze finally fell upon Aaron as the Hebrew man and his sister, at least i assumed he and Miriam were related, gently grabbed my arms, trying to get me to their side.  
  
"You!" The tone of voice he used made me cringe. It gave me a bad feeling. There was mud on Aaron's hands as he kept a hand on my shoulder.  
  
Aaron quickly put himself in front of me and Miriam as if to protect us as Tau stormed over to us.  
  
"You did this!"  
  
Tau grabbed his sword and gripping it tightly in his hand, he swung it.  
  
"Aaron!" Miriam cried out.  
  
I didn't know what possessed me or why I did it, but I grabbed Aaron by the back of his shirt and Miriam by the sleeve of her wool dress, and with all the strength I could muster, I shoved them to the ground out of harm's way. And just in time, too, for Tau brought the sword down as hard as he could with the intent to kill someone, to draw more blood. Again I expected to die, but instead i was met with nothing.  
  
To my surprise someone had stepped in front of me, using their body to shield me. To prevent my death. When I felt arms go around me, I looked up. To my surprise, i saw him staring at me, his strong jawline and lips tight with pain. My heart jumped to my throat at seeing the blade of Tau's Khopesh poking through his father's stomach.  
  
Tears burned at my eyes, starting to make my vision blurry. "J-Jabari?" I whispered, starting to tremble.  
  
Jabari's arms were wrapped around my shoulders but he has held me just out of range of his son's weapon. The general gave me a strained smile as our eyes met. "I'm sorry for failing you, my Princess." A single trickle of blood appeared out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Tau's eyes went wide in surprise at seeing his father. "Father...!"  
  
The life quickly left his body, his soul drifting off into the Afterlife. Jabari's body fell forwards as onto mine as Tau pulled his sword out of him, becoming much like a rag doll. My muscles tensed, my body locking up at feeling the warmth of the general's blood seeping into my clothes and his body becoming lifeless.  
  
"You, see what you've caused?!" Tau's voice started to sounded far away and distant. Like someone had stuffed my ears with cotton balls.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as i unconsciously hugged my father's closest and most trusted general to my body, burying my face into his hair. "General Jabari, Jabari??" I fell to my knees, holding the man's body even tighter, allowing myself to mourn the loss of my combat and military teacher.  
  
As I fought with the many confusing emotions curdling inside of me, I failed to see Tau standing over me. His father's blood dripped from the blade he held in his hand.  
  
"See what  _YOU_  caused? What your insolence has done?" His voice was low, and deadly. "You killed my father, and now, as the laws of Egypt declare, I will take my vengeance for my father's murder!"  
  
He lifted his sword once more, ready to take my life in revenge. I felt my hand go around something hanging of Jabari's hips. Something, a voice, whispered in my ear.  
  
" _Take the sword into your hand and fight_ "  
  
I didn't know what i was doing anymore as I pulled Jabari's sword out of its sheath. I stood, sword in hand.  
  
"Maya?" Miriam said, but Aaron grabbed her around her middle with one arm and covered her mouth with the other hand, silencing her.  
  
Tau took a step back in shock, but he smirked, his eyes glaring coldly at me. "So, the kitten wants to play?"  
  
"No, a duel."  
  
Again, he cringed in surprise. I pointed what has become my weapon at Tau, speaking in a voice full of forced calm.  
  
"Egyptian laws dictates that one can can challenge another to duel, to defend one's honor, but it's not my honor I would be defending. I would be fighting for Jabari's honor! For the honorless death bestowed upon him by his own son!"  
  
My words drew out gasps from the Hebrews and Taskmasters watching us. Some were even whispering to each other. Aaron finally found the courage to release his sister and approach me.  
  
"P-Princess, you don't have to do this. You've already proven yourself just by standing up to this murderer." He grabbed my shoulder, trying to get my attention.  
  
I just shrugged him away and stepped towards Tau. "It's not about proving myself. I have to teach this bastard the consequences of needlessly taking the life of an innocent man!"  
  
Suddenly, I heard the sound of hooves thundering nearby. When i looked past the crowd, i saw a chariot being pulled by two horses, both with turquoise decorations in their names. And standing in the chariot were two familiar people.  
  
The horses whinnied as the chariot came to a stop just behind the crowd surrounding me and Tau. Ramses and Moses pushed their say through the throng of people, having come in my lover s chariot.  
  
"Mew, what's going on here?" I didn't look at Ramses as he asked that, him and my twin finally stopping at the head of the Hebrews. Ramses' eyes went wide, or at least I imagined they did. He was probably surprised to see the front of my dress drenched in blood. I must have looked like a mad woman. "Maya, why are you covered in blood?"  
  
"Uh, Ramses, you might want to see this." Came the voice of my twin brother. I knew just from the unsettling tone in Moses' voice that he noticed Jabari's body.  
  
It pained me to think of my mentor's lifeless body just laying there, not yet taken to the Priests for the cleansing ritual so he could move onto the next world.  
  
Ramses walked up to our brother and just from the way he jumped, I knew he saw Jabari. "What on earth happened to General Jabari?" He sudden looked between me and Tau, eyes struck with confusion. "Who killed him?"  
  
Tau snickered, his sword pointing at me as well, the tip barely touching mine. "Why don't you tell them who killed my father?  _Princess_? Enlighten the Princes on what happened."  
  
I let out a yell, using all of my rage, my overwhelming grief, to swing my Khopesh at the man standing before me. Tau grunted in surprise and pain as the end of my blade clipped his cheek. But he quickly recovered and soon our blades met with a loud clang, like metal banging against another piece of metal. I felt the pressure of Tau pushing down on his sword, trying to force me to drop mine.  
  
As we stood there, locked in this power struggle, Tau leaned in, towering over me. "Just what are you fighting for, Maya? Who are you fighting for and why?" His eyes narrowing and pushed even harder, making shoot up my arms now. "You're not a warrior or a Princess. You have nothing to gain by fighting me. I won't let a little Hebrew wench control me!"  
  
As Tau said this, he pulled back sharply on his sword. The force of him jerking his sword hard caused my own sword to be pulled by the blade's curve side. It felt like my arm was being pulled out of the socket as I consciously gripped the handle tightly, refusing to let go. My feet dug into the ground as Tau pulled again. It was like playing tug of war with the force that would pull one down when they jumped.  
  
I saw the smirk on his lips, as he tried to use the hook of our weapons to pull me closer to him.  
  
"Give it up, Princess! You aren't a warrior and you can't defeat me."  
  
Finally my sword slipped out of my hands, falling to the ground. My balance was against me as I tipped backward, falling back into the wall the slaves were working on and hitting the back of my head against the stones. The impact nearly knocked the wind out of me and for a brief second while my vision clouded from the pain, I saw something staring at me from on top the wall. It looked like a cat.  
  
A pair of blue eyes slowly blinked at me. Not breaking from the feline gaze, my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. A cat like figure soon approached me, bearing the same blue eyes as me.  
  
"Maya!" A voice, Ramses or Moses, called out to me, but it sounded far away. All I could focus on was the Cat figure standing over me.  
  
She crouched over me, like a cat, long black hair, adorned with gold and Sapphire beads and jewels, trailed along her back. Her skin was dark, as if the sun had kissed it and then someone had rubbed the dirt all over like some kind of lotion. For some reason i wasn't scared of this woman. I felt like I was in the presence of an old friend, a family member.  
  
The woman's long finger nails lightly trailed along the contour of my face, stopping at my jawline. She then leaned close to where our noses almost touched. Her lips spread into a cat-like smile.  
  
" _With this breath, you shall have the powers to fight and become strong_."  
  
Her voice was barely audible as she whispered into my ear. I felt something entering my body, kind of like someone was breathing life into me. And just as she had appeared, the woman disappeared.  
  
Everything came rushing back into me and I found myself being held by Moses, with Ramses, Aaron, and Miriam just behind him. "Maya, are you okay?"  
  
"Maya?" Ramses started in confusion as I got to my feet.  
  
Tau just smirked, chortling to himself. "So the Princess wants to be beaten like a slave."  
  
I just glared at him, retrieving my sword once more. "Actually," I bit my lip, my eyes darting this way and that, looking for something, "I was hoping...."  
  
Tau raised an eyebrow, obviously not feeling amused at my stalling our duel. "Hoping?" He echoed.  
  
I slowly edged my way to the puddle of clay that laid at the base of a statue that Aaron and Miriam were working on. Tau just rolled his eyes as I knelt down.  
  
"Whatever it is, just spit it out."  
  
My hands slipped into the cool wet clay, but he didn't see me since my back was to him. "Alright, I was hoping you would forgive me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
I smiled a bit to myself before lifting my hand out of the mud. "For this!"  
  
The mud flung out of my hand, hitting Tau square in the face. It barely made him flinch, but it definitely angered him more.  
  
"You damn wench!"  
  
"Maya!"  
  
Tau flew at me in a fit of rage. He was obviously seeing red now. I lifted my sword just in time to block the blow from his angry swing, our swords meeting once more. This time, I managed to push him away with a kick and a series of quick jabs, making him back away. His foot caught onto something and the next thing I see is him falling to the ground.  
  
Seeing him fall to the ground almost made me laugh, but I kept my composure as I kicked away his sword, bringing the blade of my own sword to his throat. His eyes narrowed more as we glared at each other  
  
"Well,  _Princess_ , you have me at your mercy. Why don't you just go ahead and kill me since that's what Egyptian Law calls for." His words weren't kind, they were just empty, yet full of hate. It was hard to understand this man.  
  
I tilted my head much like a cat, studying his profile. Tau's face, despite having been splattered with mud and clay a few times, wasn't too bad looking. His high cheekbones and somewhat long face made him look handsome,  _almost_. But really, he was an exact duplicate of his father with his dark eyes that look like they could laugh and show you kindness. But Tau wasn't kind.  
  
I crouched down, almost sitting on top of his chest. Ramses and Moses both looked on in confusion, exchanging glances. Maybe my actions were out of the norm, at least for their beloved fiancee and sister. Tau seemed surprised by me leaning in close to him.  
  
"You men are always so conceited, always thinking that women are here to submit to your every whim." I said coolly. I gripped the handle of my Khopesh and brought the blade down beside Tau's head, cutting his right cheek a bit. A giggle escaped my lips at seeing him flinch in pain. "I thought you liked to see people bleed? After all, you had no qualms about skewering your father and then pinning the blame on me."  
  
A wide arrange of emotions flickered on his face as I said this. They ranged from anger to fear. Or maybe he was just annoyed? For some reason I didn't care. I felt looser, more confident and not really myself. Another giggle escaped my lips and I smirked at Tau once again.  
  
"Oh lovely Tau, you've always been one to put others down without thinking of the consequences, not caring about whether they were humans or not." I gently caressed his other cheek, "you've always spilled poison into the ears of those who would listen. Always looked to climb up the social ladder of the Pharaoh's court. A week ago when we met, you thought you might join your father on this project not to only kill him to replace him as the Pharaoh's High General, but so you can try and find some way to win me over. You tried playing the gentleman but when I refused your advances, you threw a fit and resorted to calling me names and trying to blackmail me."  
  
"What are you going on about?" Tau growled, "I never did such a thing!"  
  
"Oh, but didn't you? Wasn't it you who called me a Hebrew whore? A play thing for Prince Ramses? And wasn't it you who threatened to kill me if I didn't marry you?" I asked these questions with another tilt of my head, my eyes slowly narrowing.  
  
"You have no proof that I said anything to you!"  
  
"Oh, but my dear friend, there are witnesses all around us. These slaves that are nothing more than working beasts in your eyes have witnessed everything you did and said to me." I slowly lifted my head, leaning back slightly and I closed my eyes for a split second. "Oh, but wait, they can't say anything because if they did, they would be flogged or worst, be put to death!" **  
  
**I chuckled, breathing deeply at the thought. "Put to death for whatever reason their Egyptian Masters can think of." Opening my eyes, I looked back at Aaron, Miriam, Ramses, and Moses, before focusing my attention on Tau as he spoke.  
  
"But that's what they are, they are nothing more than slaves! Servants!" Tau hissed.  
  
The word slaves left a bitter feeling in my stomach and I glared at him. "You've never gone hungry have you? Or ever felt so tired that your only escape is to die where you stand? Have you heard the hungry cries of a child? Or a scared one? Have you felt pain from being struck down by a whip and by harsh words, all because you aren't moving fast enough? Have you ever had your spirit broken?"  
  
"Or what about hearing the thousands of mothers crying at losing their child for no reason or the wailings of said babies being forcibly taken from their mothers arms and the being drowned!"  
  
There was so much anger and sadness swelling inside me and when I looked into Tau's eyes, i was greeted with a look of hateful laughter in his eyes. His lips curled.  
  
"They are just slaves and that's all they will ever be."  
  
"It's people like you why I despise having servants around. It's why I hate being Royalty." I said lowly. Again, Tau smiled that cruel unforgiving smile.  
  
"And why do you care so much for the troubles if these Hebrews? You could just stay within the safety of the Pharaoh's palace and not worry about them." Tau's honesty took me by surprise as I stared at him.  
  
I closed my eyes for a split second, willing the tears to not come. Once I calmed down, I opened my eyes again and glanced back at Aaron, Miriam, Moses, and Ramses before finally answering his question.  
  
"Because I feel their pain, their fears, feel everything they're going through. And I feel guilty about not being able to do anything to ease their suffering beyond offering them a drink of water. Especially after my birth Mother gave up her life to send me and Moses down the river to safety; knowing that I have two other siblings who are enslaved."  
  
My body tensed at feeling Tau's hand touching the side of my face. This was another intimate touch reserved only for my family and friends I really lacked. There was a strange soft look in Tau's eyes. He sat up, the best he could with me sitting on him.  
  
"You poor pitiful kitten " he whispered as he leaned in close. My body froze, becoming paralyzed, as Tau leaned in for a kiss. The kiss never came (thankfully) for someone called for the guards and I was pulled away from Tau as the guards grabbed him.  
  
I found myself in Ramses' arms as the two guards pulled Tau to his feet, rather roughly might I add. Once he was standing, Tau just smirked, glaring at me.  
  
"I hope you enjoy this fine mess you've created,  _Princess_. I wonder what the Pharaoh will say about my father's death." He said this with a mocking laugh, but the guards shoved him to make him walk before he could say anything else.  
  
"Damn fool." Ramses grumbled as he held me by my waist and his other hand gently stroked the top of my head.  
  
I didn't know how or what to feel right now. It felt like I had been asleep during the entire duel while someone else took control of my actions. I leaned into Ramses for a few minutes, closing my eyes to let everything that just happened to register into my brain.  
  
Tau tried to kill me, only to take his father's life as Jabari protected me and then he blamed me. Then I challenged him to a duel. And practically said I was on the Hebrews' side. I had all, but denounced the title of Princess of Egypt that Pharaoh Seti and Queen Tuya had given me upon taking me and Moses into their home.  
  
I finally opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Jabari's body had been carefully laid onto his back. Two men, two overseers, were picking up the general's body as two others brought over a stretcher for his body to be placed. I pulled away from Ramses and took a few steps towards the men working on Jabari's body.  
  
"Maya?" Ramses started. I just ignored him as I walked over to the four men fussing over the body. All four of the men immediately stopped in mid action at seeing me.  
  
"Princess?" One of them started in confusion.  
  
The sadness from before returned, but I was able keep myself composed as I spoke. "Can I have a few minutes to say goodbye to him?" I asked quietly.  
  
The guards set down the stretcher and bowed their heads respectfully as they slowly backed away. I finally knelt beside General Jabari's body and just touched the side of the deceased man's face. He looked peace, like he was merely sleeping.  
  
Breathing in deeply, I sat straight on my knees, my hands gripping my gown. I didn't know what i was thinking as I started speaking to the dead man.  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me, Jabari," I said quietly, "but I... I want to thank you for protecting me and teaching me that I can be as strong as my brothers and for convincing Pharaoh to let me be part of this project..."  
  
I slowly reached to my head where my fingers brushed against a flower pin made of silk. It was a fake lotus flower given to me by Jabari as an early birthday present. It might have seemed odd to anyone watching me to see me pull out my hair pin, only to attach the hair ornament to Jabari's robe. I didn't care.  
  
As the Princess of Egypt, I've always done odd things for others and everyone seem to accept it as me just being me. Whether it was giving a slave some water or just speaking to one of the men who guards the palace, I just did things without thinking.  
  
I found myself shedding tears as I placed a kiss on the man's forehead before allowing the guards to take him away. My chest started hurting from my attempts at keeping myself from crying. Miriam was the one to come to my side and almost immediately at hearing her sing my real mother's river lullaby, I fell apart and allowed myself to cry.  
  
The only thing I really remembered about my birth Mother was her gentle voice. The way it would soothe my fears and the one lullaby would comfort me when I was truly scared. I faintly remember being held by her and receiving a gentle kiss on my head from her. Most of my memories of Yocheved were strongly overshadowed by Queen Tuya's motherly love.  
  
I breathed in deeply, inhaling a vaguely familiar scent coming from Miriam's body as she held me to her, her singing the lullaby gently into my ear. Moses, I guessed, felt a bit a stunned that some random Hebrew girl knew the lullaby that had been threaded into our hearts when we were mere infants.  
  
Ramses stood nearby, looking a bit lost and confused, but he still placed a hand on our brother's shoulder, comforting him in the only way he knew how.  
  
Once I finally calmed down, Miriam released me. She kept a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly at me. "Better?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
I just nodded, mumbling my thanks to her. Moses's eyes glanced from Miriam to Aaron and back again for a few minutes. It wasn't until I stood up that he found his voice.  
  
"How do you know that song?" He asked the Hebrew woman as I grabbed onto Rameses's shoulder allowing him to hold me into his side again. "I thought only Maya and I knew that song."  
  
Miriam chuckled softly and smiled fondly at my twin brother. Aaron just bit his lip, his eyes darting all around. He reminded me of a mouse cornered by Sheba right before she pounces on it. Miriam took a step closer to Moses. Her hand reached out to touch him, but she immediately dropped it to her side.  
  
"Our mother, Yocheved sang it to you and Maya right before setting the two of you adrift in a basket." Miriam said, her hands gripping her skirt.  
  
I saw my brother look at the woman in surprise. He immediately turned his gaze to me. "And you knew all of this?"  
  
I shook my head. "I only figured out that Miriam and Aaron were our siblings before Tau started his assault." I replied. "even then it was just guess work."  
  
"Or maybe God told you." Miriam added softly.  
  
"God? What God?" Ramses asked, feeling confused. He traded looks with Moses as I tilted my head to the side.  
  
"I... Don't know what you're talking about..." I whispered.  
  
Miriam shook her head. She approached me and Ramses, and gently took my hands into hers. "Maya, if you didn't know then why would you care so much about our people?" Her question made my heart jump in surprise. "You must have heard the voice of God."  
  
"Maya, w-what is she talking about?" Ramses asked from beside me. I felt the eyes of everyone on me, boring into me. It was a bit unsettling.  
  
"Maya." Moses's voice was soft as he came up beside me, "Does this woman's words have anything to do with Ramses finding you staring into Sheba's eyes?"  
  
A sigh left my lips as I put my hands to my temples, gently massaging them to ease the incoming headache. "Yes, on the day you two found me staring into her eyes, I met the God of the Hebrews, or at least I think I did."  
  
Ramses laughed anxiously at hearing me say this. The first crowned Prince of Egypt grabbed my shoulders gently and he stared into my eyes. "Maya, please tell me you're just humoring the girl? I mean, you were always blessed by Bastet, not the God of the slaves!"  
  
"Ramses, I don't think..." Moses just rubbed the back of his neck, growing silent from our step-brother's slightly annoyed stare.  
  
"Yes, but it was God-- _their_... My people... It was their God who spoke to me. Not any of the ones we've worshiped. And no, I'm not humoring my sister."  
  
Ramses seemed taken aback by my claiming Miriam as my sister. Aaron looked beyond scared and Moses, he didn't know what to say or think. I could tell from his expression that he was trying to rationalize everything I've said.  
  
Again, Ramses shook his head. A smile twitched on his lips. "Love, are you really going to claim this woman as your sister when you barely even know her?" His smile disappeared and I knew in the instant he finished his sentence, he mentally cursed himself.  
  
I would normally slap Ramses for being so brutally honest and upfront, but I restrained myself. Ramses released me at feeling my body getting tense from anger.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, Mew." He whispered, "I'm just worried about your well-being."  
  
"Well, you said so yourself that you love me even though I was born a slave, Ramses. We can't keep on pretending the things we don't like don't exist. The Pharaoh is Human and he has to make troubling decisions, even if it means killing someone."  
  
Moses and Ramses exchanged glances again before my twin looked at me. "Are you speaking of Father or Pharaohs in general?"  
  
"Pharaohs in general." I muttered and I walked off, heading back to the palace. I was ready to just end this day, to get clean and just sleep.  
  
"Maya!" I heard my twin and lover calling after me, but I ignored their voices.


End file.
